


代替品

by 275030069



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: 漩涡博人找到了父亲的代替品。





	代替品

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇文里所有人的脑子都不正常  
> *包括作者的  
> *25岁公子博x男妓面麻  
> *呕吐  
> *流血  
> *暴力  
> *轻微水刑  
> *射尿  
> *我不拥有他们  
> *请三思而後行，若有任何精神损伤作者均不负责。

那夜刚下过一场暴雨，街上空无一人只听见野犬的吠叫。漩涡博人的尖头皮鞋走过暗巷只留下溅起水花的嗒嗒声。暗巷的尽头是另一个世界。穿着大胆暴露和浓妆艳抹的男男女女们站在街灯下。他们口中呼出的烟雾遮挡了他们的面容。他们大多透过朦胧的灯光打量着博人这个不速之客，阿玛尼的西装和亮得如镜子般的皮鞋让他们视线暧昧起来。

这是一位金主。

男女们等待着博人的一个脚步，一个眼神。他们露出自己最丰厚的资本。女人们光滑的肌肤，若隐若现的乳房。男人们只是抖下烟灰看着这个男人，期待着他的靠近。

漩涡博人一一扫过他们的脸如同在超市中挑选一件称心的货物。

没有。

他转身留下一道影。

更深的地方才有他要的东西。

巷子的深处是一群新手，他们三三两两的靠在墙上。无声地等待着今晚的第一桩生意。

漩涡博人的到来让他们内心高涨，价值不菲的装束和英俊的外表足以让他们度过一个愉快的夜晚。

漩涡博人没有理会男孩们的私语。他捕捉到他的猎物。

＇大概有八成。＇他在心里评价。

他走到那个男孩跟前。

＇除了发色发型和瞳色。＇博人想他大概要求过多。

黑发男孩的眼光从他的皮鞋到他绿宝石的袖扣再到他没有一丝缝隙的蓝领带最后落在博人脸上标志性的四道猫须。

面麻发出一声不容易察觉的讥笑。

面麻好像在哪见过这位年轻有为的客人，也许是他用来垫桌角的报纸，也可能是在接收不良的老电视上。

管他的。面麻用帆布鞋踩熄烟头，他听见烟草碾压在石砖地上的呻吟。

政客、公司老板、富二代、瘾君子、上班族、所有有钱的人都能选择这里任何一个娼妓陪伴他们度过一夜。

男孩站直了腰与博人视线相撞。这行中默认的规则，不谈除价钱之外的事，不做除了性爱之外的事。

客人来寻求性，而他只要钞票。

只需一个眼神便可把肉体奉献的生意。

两人一前一后的离开暗巷。

他们来到附近的廉价酒店，前台接待的是一个肥胖的中年男子。他自知这个点有不少来开房的男娼，房间之间一块薄薄的砖墙可格挡不了娼妓们高潮时的尖叫。这是他一个人的深夜性爱频道，而这时他面前的这个黑发男娼是一个从未出现在这里的客人。

一个处子。男子舔了舔乾燥的唇，他的阴茎开始发胀。他迫不及待要听到他青涩的呜咽。他随手甩给他们一把房匙，一边用淫秽的眼神打量着黑发男孩T恤领口露出的锁骨和白皙的颈脖。

两人接过钥匙转身上楼去。

＂祝有个美好的夜晚，先生们。＂那男人嘻嘻的淫笑消失在楼梯间。

残旧的地板发出吱呀的抗议声，发黄的床单有一股混杂了精液和汗液浸泡的霉味。面麻看见那位客人皱起眉，房间中闷热的空气让他脱下了西装外套，但显然的那位客人因为找不到上好木材雕刻的衣帽架来安放他名贵的衣物而苦恼。

面麻几乎要大笑出声，他的嗓音有些扭曲：＂先生？＂面麻可不会忘记他此时此刻的身份，表现服从乖巧既不劳神的同时也可以为他带来几张小费。

＂你笑就是了。＂金发的客人额头上汗如雨下，他解开了袖扣将袖子挽至手肘。

＂先生您在说什么？＂面麻依旧扮演着听话的男孩。

客人只看他一眼，将外套和丝质背心放在床单上，用平静的嗓音道：＂伟大的面麻，19岁，犯下3宗偷窃和1宗故意伤人案。父母双亡，无兄弟姐妹。＂他稍作停顿，除下他的皮鞋露出黑色的袜子接着道：＂你瞒着那位正在木叶大学读书的情人在外面接客以供起他的学费。＂客人转过身来笑了：＂只要我想，面麻。明天警署就能徹下你的通缉令，而你可以重回自由身。＂

这个男人有备而来。

面麻甚至可以看见这个光鲜亮丽的皮囊之下藏着凶狠的恶魔。它露出尖利的牙齿向他递出一个鲜甜多汁的红苹果，他咬紧了后槽牙。从他的喉咙中挤出音节：＂你的条件？＂

客人轻盈地落在床上仿佛这是天鹅绒制成的高档货，但刺耳的弹簧声音响起提醒着他们环境的恶劣。客人竖起一根食指道：＂一次就够了。＂

＂还有呢？＂面麻靠在墙上，狭窄的房间内只有一盏鹅黄色的灯，映在他脸上。

他的发丝看起来有几缕金色，在灯光下的瞳孔是接近大海般的深蓝。

＇九成。＇博人再次评价。

他抬头看了一下摇摇欲坠的天花板以及感受到背后的衬衣湿了一片时，漩涡博人忽然觉得可以改变一下计划。

面麻闻言便知道不会是简单的一次上床。果不其然，男人接着说：＂明天晚上。不是现在，我不会在这里操你。＂他瞄一眼头上落下的水泥灰笑一声道：＂在这里上床？我相信我们都不想被消防队找到高潮时被石头压死的两具尸体。＂

面麻挑挑眉似乎没有被句子中的幽默打动，刚要开口时男人便阻止了他：＂把你的头发剪短一点，尤其是鬂角。＂他指了指面麻过长的黑发：＂然后染成金色。＂

面麻咧嘴笑了，眼中满是蔑视。他突然对眼前这个贵公子背后的故事感到好奇。他人寻求的是一夜狂欢的性爱，而他是在找一个代替品，他求而不得的爱情的发泄品以及一个容纳他肮脏龌龊的性幻想的容器。

而面麻就是那个有着相似脸孔的可怜虫，面麻一时不知道他俩谁更可悲。

＂我接受。钱翻五倍。现金支付。＂他打开五指。

男人重复着并且满意的笑了：＂现金支付。成交。＂

面麻没有多做停留，门关上前只留一句：＂午夜同样的巷口。合作愉快。＂

面麻离开前在前台停住脚步。那肥胖男人惊讶于面麻退房的时间，他朝那晃动的结实屁股吹了一声口哨道：＂哈！宝贝接了个早泄的？要不要试试这个？我付得起你的价！＂

面麻向那男人走去，右手藏在身后。他靠近着直到与那男人的鼻尖距离只有一指节。那男人看面麻故意的接近，自以为要得手这块肥美的肉，便把带着咸湿锈味的左手抚上面麻的唇。面麻的左手也攀上他的手腕，男人刚要开口称赞面麻的懂事乖巧时一阵尖锐的贯穿感从他的手掌蔓延。一把水果刀刺穿他的掌心，将他触碰过面麻肌肤的手钉在前台的木桌上。

那男人破口大骂着面麻这个男娼的下贱。面麻只是不动声色的拔出那把刀，在男人高举双手准备反击前提起他的领口拉向自己。前台长桌发出沉重的拖动声，面麻把刀抵在那男人被层层脂肪环绕的颈上。稍稍用力划出一道危险的血痕，看着冒出的血珠男人停止了动作，豆大的冷汗从他的太阳穴滑落。他开始哭喊着求饶，生怕面麻一个不快切开他的大动脉。

＂我劝你不要惹我，管好你那根没用的东西。＂面麻眼珠滚动着看向那人湿透的裤裆。男人发着抖点头，面麻这才放开他一步步离开。

漩涡博人没有马上离开，他躺在床上，耳边隐约间还能听到隔壁做爱时的低吼和高潮的尖叫。漩涡博人解开裤链，手指滑过毛发探进去握住半勃的性器。相似的脸让他兴奋，带着野性的眼睛是意料之外的性感。他全勃的性器从内裤中弹出，博人幻想着包裹着柱身的手掌是他的口腔又或者是他的穴道。龟头开始渗出液体，燥热的空气让博人难以呼吸。床上的霉味，暧昧的灯光，他人的呻吟，这房间里的所有似乎都能撩拨起他的性欲。

但刚刚还在这里的他。

他。

博人脑海中飞过有关他的一切。

博人上下撸动着，临近高潮时身上泛起一片潮红。博人低吼一声，高潮过后平静下来的博人看着湿润的掌心上的精液。博人自嘲般笑了一声后抽出纸巾抹去痕迹。

博人整理好自己的衣物，踏出去。他看起来依旧完美無瑕，他走过前台时注意到那男人流血的手掌。漩涡博人突然觉得养一只野猫是个不错的决定，他会拔掉它的尖爪和利牙，驯服它享受那份居高临下的快感。

面麻回到那间暂住的破房子时已经是清晨，他揣着一份用几个硬币买来的报纸，要知道他可不是一个忧国忧民的正义之士。面麻有一种莫名的感觉，告诉他应该久违的看一份报纸。他翻过国际版、娱乐版和金融版，然后他在市内新闻那找到了自己想要的答案。

＂哈！漩涡鸣人宣布和儿子漩涡博人决裂！＂他大声朗读着加粗的标题，嘲讽着照片上那个衣冠楚楚的金发男子。而在另一篇报道看见一个和自己有着七八成相似面容的中年男子。面麻笑得猖狂，他万万没有想到那个人爱上的是他的父亲。面麻相信曝光这消息无疑对新闻界而言是一个炸弹，但他不打算这样做，他想从这个公子哥那好好捞一笔。

这是一块腐肉，而他就是那只以此为生的秃鹰。

面麻将失去兴趣的报纸扔在一旁，起身去拿面包解决肚子的需求。接着他用公众电话给刚起床的爱人打了一通甜蜜的早安电话。他快速用冷水冲个澡，拿起剪刀按照漩涡博人的要求整理起发型。

夏夜的降临伴随着雨水和泥土的气味。

面麻顶着用超市劣质染发剂胡乱染成的金发在路边摊买了一个热狗填饱肚子，他舔舔沾上黄芥末酱的手指，等待着漩涡博人的到访。

月高挂在黑幕中，木叶开始展现出他人看不见那充满淫欲的一面。娼妓们有默契的聚集在巷子，高声谈论着昨夜的客人。嘲笑他们的技巧和尺寸，唯独让他们爱上的只有客人手中一张张的钞票。谈情说爱在这个圈子里等同自杀行为，之前就有自以为是的娼妓去客人门前哭诉，客人见钱赶不走就暗地里解决了可怜的娼妓。偌大的城市中突然消失了一个娼妓根本无人在意。

面麻从来不深入了解这个灰色地带，不与其他娼妓交谈，不积极主动接客，这样的态度让他在这里成了一个异类。当然面麻除了这份收入之外他还有其他零碎的工作来维持生活。他抬眼看了看巷口的老手们，用厚重的粉底来掩盖自己的衰老。他可不想在这种事情上白白浪费自己的青春。

漩涡博人走进巷口时面麻已经吸完了手头上的烟。博人这日还是一身富家公子的打扮，只是除去了外套内的丝制背心，想必木叶夏天的热度即便是他也受不住。两人无声的走出去，面麻看着停在街上的靛蓝色奔驰并没有说什么。但身后从巷中探出头来的娼妓们开始起哄，博人没有理会他们，只是让面麻坐进后座。

这是一趟属于寂静的旅程。两人脸上看不出情绪，只有霓虹灯照进车内才能从中看出莫名的僵硬氛围。

率先破冰的是面麻，在他看见熟悉的街道时道：＂漩涡先生，我相信这不是往五星级酒店的路。＂

面麻肯定这个男人已经连他的血型体重甚至换牙的日子都调查的一清二楚，何况他的住所。

博人看了眼后视镜中面麻被超市染发剂含有的过多化学品污染成枯草般的金发，博人承认他有些挑剔。他开口道：＂你知道我是谁了。＂借此避开了面麻的问题。

面麻用一个鼻音回答。

谈话就此结束。

他们用了接近半小时来到面麻的住处。

面麻掏出钥匙，旋转，开门一整套动作不用一分钟的时间，但他如同过了一个世纪。背后的男人带着炽热的蓝色眼睛扫过他的全身，最后眼神连带着指尖停留在他只剩短短发尾的后颈。博人拨开细碎的金发，露出深处发根的黑色。

漩涡博人如梦中惊醒。

面麻感觉身后那人止了动作，这才领他进入这个麻雀大小的房间。只有饭桌配搭一张木雕的廉价椅子，半人高的储物柜里堆放着主人的一些食物和瓶装水。再加上角落里的一张床。更准确说是床垫。博人环视一眼这个和调查报告上如出一辙的房子，他除下皮鞋整齐的放在一旁接着脱下酒红色的丝绒西装外套随意扔在饭桌上。

博人低头不意外的看见刊登自己照片的报纸被垫在饭桌的一角。他松开海蓝色的领带，问：＂看来我不应该估计这里有空调了？＂

面麻此时已经脱下白T恤只剩下宽松的牛仔裤赤足踩在地上，他提高语调嘲笑道：＂实际上，漩涡先生。这里连风扇也没有。＂

漩涡博人呼出浑浊的热气，房中不断升温的空气让他难以忍受。他感觉自己的麻制衬衫被汗水浸湿，连金色的睫毛都粘贴在一起。房中升起的热浪模糊了他的视线，他的脑子中充满白噪音。

漩涡博人越过眼前湿润的发抬眼看不远处的身影。

那是他。

漩涡博人站起身，悄然接近。

此时的面麻熟练地从玻璃水壶内倒出一杯水，左手握着一包粉末。面麻调笑着舒缓自己的紧张：＂或许你需要一杯水，漩涡先生。＂

面麻往水中倒入粉末，看着它们默默融合在一起。他丝毫没有留意背后悄悄接近的男人，直到高大的黑影笼罩在面麻身上。面麻止住微颤的左手，藏起右手握着水杯转过身去。

＂你的水。＂面麻压低了声道。

漩涡博人转动着眼睛捕捉到面麻背后的动作。博人意识到他不过是一道幻影，一个廉价的仿制品。真正的他不会用防备的眼神注视着博人，不会挂上虚伪的笑容。

他是多么完美。

漩涡博人从他手中接过水杯，面麻屏住呼吸用带着敌意的眼神跟随着博人的每一个动作。博人笑着放松五指，任由玻璃杯摔落在地板上，碎片如盛开的大理花。面麻藏在身后的右手紧紧握住绑在裤腰的那柄水果刀，他缓缓将刀拔出鞘。

漩涡博人抬起右手用两指摸挲面麻被冷汗浸湿的鬂角，他摸到指头上湿润的汗开口道：＂你在紧张什么？＂

面麻感到那手渐渐深入他的发中，面麻紧握刀的右手关节发白，他滑动一下喉结吞下口中的唾沫。面麻死死盯着博人，怕错过这个男人脸上肌肉一丝的变化。面麻等待着这副皮囊露出一丝让他突破的破绽，他笑容的弧度如同世上最精确的系统。但面麻誓要找出那个攻破他防线的病毒。

面麻的大脑如永动机疯狂运转，他将视线转移到桌角的报纸。

漩涡鸣人。

加粗的黑色标题提醒了他。

面麻注视着眼前的男人，仿佛一个胜者般大声讥笑道：＂哈！博人，爸爸知道你这些恶心的心思吗？大名鼎鼎的漩涡市长膝下的大公子——漩涡博人竟然是个乱伦的孽子！一个有恋父情结的变态！告诉我，博人，你会想着爸爸的屁股自慰吗？还是你会想着他裤裆里的阴茎？来啊！博人！告诉我！＂面麻右手里的刀已经完全离开裤腰，露出它的光芒。

漩涡博人此时如同一只暴怒的雄狮，他垂下的左手握紧拳头，指甲陷入血肉中。漩涡博人全身紧绷的肌肉告诉面麻他的机会快要来到了。

只差最后一根稻草。

面麻把右手放到身侧将刀用手臂遮挡住。＂是不是爸爸不要你了？还是爸爸早就看穿你那些猥琐的想法？＂面麻凑到博人面前，用故作怜悯的嗓音在他耳边说着。

漩涡博人将深入面麻金发的右手五指猛地收紧，博人向下拽着他的金发，痛觉拉扯着他的头皮强迫他抬起头与博人对视。漩涡博人将牙齿紧咬出声响，他在面麻耳边低声撕吼道：＂你怎么敢提起他的名字。＂

面麻尖锐的笑声在房中回荡，他不顾头皮蔓延的痛楚，歪过头去咬住博人下嘴唇，恶狠狠道：＂你不过是被鸣人PAPA抛弃的丧家犬罢了。＂他的犬齒刺入漩涡博人的唇肉，血珠从中冒出，待面麻离开他，那唇已是一片血红。

漩涡博人的左手不带任何情色的从面麻的腰抚上锁骨，最后在他纤细的颈部停下。面麻毫无畏惧的眼神无疑是为漩涡博人的怒火加添了柴薪。漩涡博人脑中的噪音滋擾着他，他的左手缓缓收紧着。他怒火燃烧的蓝眼睛中映着面麻和他相似的脸孔。面麻任由他掌控自己的生命，他的胸膛大幅起伏着做出惊恐的兽般的神情。面麻开始呼吸困难，博人的手仍在收紧。

面麻眼中泛起生理性泪水，他纤细的咽喉在博人手中发出咯咯的声响。面麻转动带泪的双眼注视着博人眼中的倒影，用破损磁带般的嗓音道：＂博……人…！博人！＂

漩涡博人看见了他。

博人此时的低喃无人能听见：＂父……亲…？＂

漩涡博人陷在迷宫当中，手上的禁锢自然是松动了几分。面麻不会放过这一丝机会，他的右手在一瞬间来到博人的颈部，形势的变换只在眨眼间。

博人斜眼看着锋利的刀面映出自己的丑态，面麻将刀刃向博人脆弱的动脉又逼近一步，刺出一道血痕。

＂我觉得你应该放手了，漩涡先生。＂博人的愤怒逐渐平复，他的性命取决于这个男妓手上这薄薄的刀片。他放开面麻的发，两人对视着。面麻知道这个男人不会轻易放过他，他用眼神示意博人掐在他脖子上的左手。

漩涡博人退后一步与面麻拉开距离，但面麻的刀仍伴随着他。博人的五指放开面麻的颈，面麻的眼不敢眨动，他握刀的手心满是汗水。两人心脏的跳动声震耳欲聾，面麻额头上的一滴汗水顺着他的脸滑落，滴在地板上发出轻轻的声响。

＇啪嗒＇

漩涡博人的手掌离开他的颈留下道道红痕，面麻粗重地呼吸着，但当他尚未吐出下一个呼吸时漩涡博人的左手已然擒住他的右手手腕，博人踏前一步转身。在面麻混乱的大脑能作出防御前他的左手手肘往面麻的鼻梁袭去。

温热的鼻血流至他的下巴，疼痛使面麻松懈。他甚至没有看清漩涡博人的下一步，只觉得天旋地转，脑袋里的嗡嗡声不曾停止。他听见右肩发出清脆的脱位声，在剧烈的疼痛后已毫无知觉。面麻的乏力使刀落在地上，博人快速将刀踢开两人的范围内确保面麻手中没有任何武器。

博人趁面麻因脱臼而一时失衡一个箭步冲向面麻抬起左膝刺入面麻的腰腹软肉。面麻捂着仿佛错位的肚子面容扭曲，跪下身去呕出带血丝的污物。博人居高临下地拽起面麻满是冷汗的金发，眼底是冰锥般寒冷。博人丝毫不介意面麻嘴边沾着的带腥味的唾液，就这样弯下身来亲吻面麻的嘴角道：＂乖孩子。＂

如同情人的亲密使面麻轻微颤抖，右肩是麻木的，而他的内脏仍隐隐作痛。面麻想就此投降，但他骨子里强烈的自尊心叫嚣着反击。于是面麻抬起头来，眼里是不灭的高傲。

像足了在工作上碰了壁仍勇往之前的他，他眼中的一抹蓝令博人为之动容。甚至从此万劫不复，沦陷于他的所有。

是他吗？

博人悄然在内心深处问道。漩涡博人何尝不知答案，不过他早已陷入这乱伦的怪圈，将自己折磨成现在这般鬼不似鬼人不似人的摸样。

面麻毫不犹豫朝博人的脸上吐出一口混血的唾沫，满脸血污道：＂乱伦的垃圾。＂

博人站起身抹去脸上的液体，就这样扯着面麻的发将他扔到床垫上去。力度之大甚至拽掉了几根金色发丝，躺在垫子上面麻用仅剩的左手拼命阻挡着博人逼近的身体。博人早已在这个男妓身上耗光了耐性，他不再披上那层厚重的皮囊。

此时的漩涡博人是赤裸的，他露出了不为人知的一面。他的肮脏、暴力、淫欲，所有的罪恶皆在这个男妓面前展现。面麻望着眼前这个除下一切妆容的恶魔，低声道：＂败类。＂

博人抬手便是重重的两巴掌，面麻的脸瞬间被打得红肿，他用舌头顶顶大牙发现有些松动。博人发话了：＂不要说话。＂

漩涡博人西装裤里的阴茎在面麻流着鼻血抬头望他时硬了，他急躁地倾前身起啃咬面麻的喉结，在他颈边又吻又啜的留下串串红印。当博人的舌来到面麻的耳时，他的手滑进面麻的牛仔裤，在他未勃起的阴茎周围打着圈。面麻耳旁的舌舔过他的耳廊，再用牙齿轻磨着他敏感的耳垂。面麻任由他又啃又咬，左手抵在他胸前柔软的丝制衬衫又渐渐顺流而下到博人滚烫的勃起。

面麻解开博人的皮带花费了不少时间。博人停下他的亲吻，双膝分开跪在面麻的胁肋旁，他起身拽起面麻的发。这次有了面麻的配合自是轻柔不少，他勃发的阴茎抵在面麻带血的脸上，博人扶着柱身用龟头勾勒面麻的唇。龟头溢出的液体沾湿了他的唇珠，泛着情欲的星点。博人喘着湿热的粗气，他动动腰似要将性器就此送进眼前人温热的甬道中。面麻看穿他的意图，用左手牵引博人的手扶在他的后颈以便为他口交。

漩涡博人此时的五感放大到极致，他仿佛能听到面麻喉咙吞咽他前列腺液的咕噜声，能体会到面麻脸上腥红的血液如何和他肉柱上的水光交融，他的阴茎被全数吞下时龟头是如何碰触他颤抖的喉头，他甚至能看见面麻眼底被拨动的情欲。

漩涡博人也能看见面麻虹膜深处的那个人，金黄色的向日葵和夏日阳光下灿灿生辉的蓝色海洋。

属于那个人的两道最美的色彩，仿佛一瞬即逝的夏日般，从不是漩涡博人能拥有的。

面麻喉中的肉柱又壮大了几分，他有些艰难的吐出一半，只留龟头在口腔里。面麻的下颚开始发酸，喉咙被撞得红肿。但漩涡博人扶着他粗壮的阴茎，将口腔中的龟头顶向面麻柔软的腔肉，在脸颊上拱出一道情色的弧度。此举将肉头刺激得抖了抖，马眼渗出些许精液。面麻口中多了一份苦涩，便知漩涡博人临近高潮，又卖力的舔弄还在往里塞的阳具。漩涡博人见面麻不再全部吞下反倒只专注讨好前端略有不快。他抬起左手抓过面麻耳旁的碎发，扶着面麻后颈的手也向前移拽着另一旁。面麻尚未意识到漩涡博人所图便被一股蛮力扯起硬生生将整个柱身吞入，阴茎突然的闯入让面麻的呕吐反射又发作要吐出口中的阳具来，但博人强硬的双手让他无法挣脱。面麻的鼻抵在博人的耻毛上左手敲打着博人的大腿，眼中又泛起生理性泪水，似要抗议般愤怒地抬眼看漩涡博人这个作俑者。但博人丝毫没有留意而专注于享受着腔道的紧致和腔肉的收缩，一声低吼便将精液全射在面麻的喉中。

漩涡博人高潮过后这才放开禁锢着面麻的双手，半硬的阴茎也从面麻口中抽出。博人一起身，面麻便趴在垫子旁边将喉中腥黏的精液伴着胃液全数呕出。面麻猛地咳嗽让博人心烦，他伸手捂住面麻仍在呕吐的嘴，面麻一时无法呼吸便将精液强行吞下。面麻在漩涡博人的手离开之际倾前去冲着博人鼻梁便是一拳，恶声骂道：＂还给你。＂

漩涡博人抬起手来狠狠抹去鼻上的血液，白色衬衫染上刺眼的一片红。博人脱下报废的上衣露出精壮结实的上身，他拨起额前的发预告着：＂我没带套，也没带润滑剂。＂

面麻自此便知道今夜注定无眠。

漩涡博人压上面麻单薄的胴体，擒住他反抗的手腕，他半勃的阴茎蹭在面麻的腰腹。博人拉近着两人的距离，温热的鼻吸打在对方的脸颊略带痒意。博人只用气音道：＂还给你。＂随后漩涡博人咬上面麻湿润的唇，深入他的牙关，舌头触碰着面麻的。面麻也仰起头来勾起博人的舌，两人的牙齿轻轻碰在一起，不时咬上唇珠流下一抹血色。

在月光之下如同互相舔伤的困兽。

漩涡博人的阳具在一个吻下已然抬起头来戳在面麻平坦的小腹，博人脱下面麻的裤子，五指滑过他的会阴悄然来到面麻干涩的后穴。面麻此时全身紧绷起来，博人只是带笑分开面麻的大腿，露出他的全部。博人的手回到面麻的下腹，见他的阴茎尚未全勃便包裹上他的柱身，挑弄起面麻开始兴奋的龟头。马眼开始张大冒出液体来，博人加快撸动的速度，只见面麻一抬腰便被那手送上高潮。

＂润滑剂有了。＂博人将精液抹在面麻后穴的皱褶上，一股腥臭味。

漩涡博人试探般进入一指，处子内里的肉壁紧紧吸食着他。他又刺入一指来寻找面麻尚未被开拓的前列腺，他在第二个指节处寻到一个小小的突起，想必能令面麻醉生梦死。面麻至今未言一语，只是肩膀上的肌肉紧绷着，手握起了拳。博人的指扣弄着面麻敏感的肠道，精液的润滑令他顺利地滑入三指。他在甬道中将三指分开又合起扩张着面麻未经人事的肉道，博人见括约肌略有松动便抽出三指，将自己粗壮的阳具抵在扩张后露出一指节大的后穴上。

面麻此时被汗浸泡着，在龟头末入时他抬起左手狠狠在博人的小臂上留下一道道血痕。扩张并没有起到应有的作用，博人进入时对面麻而言如刀割。从肛门处传来阵阵尖锐的痛楚，面麻额上满是冷汗。博人的阴茎已嵌入大半，他低头望见两人交合处冒出的血丝低叹一声将面麻的大腿放在肩上，如此一来那埋在肉道之中的肉具又深入几分。面麻发出短促的尖叫，又咬紧了下唇不愿把呻吟流露。

博人弯下身去玩弄面麻的金发，奖励似的亲吻面麻眼角的泪，道：＂好孩子。＂

面麻转过头去不再看骑在自己身上的陌生人，他望向窗外，思绪已不知飞往何处。

小屋里混暗的灯光让人有了窥探的心思，侧耳能听见屋内传来淫乱的水声。从缺少了一片玻璃的窗中望去能看见屋中两个模糊的人影交缠着。

面麻已经数不清这是第几次高潮了，闷热的房间让他无法正确地思考，而体内冲撞的阴茎让他大汗淋漓。肠道中的腺体早已被操得肿胀，面麻脑中只剩麻木的快感，四肢和大脑早已随着进出的阴茎被抽离他的身体，如今只留一个躯壳。

漩涡博人又一次射精后起身去补充水分，他五指夹着两瓶瓶装水重新坐到床垫上，见面麻快要昏迷似的便挥挥手上的水询问着。面麻在如此久的性事之后对漩涡博人有些后怕，便摆摆手拒绝了。博人再次分开面麻合上的大腿，露出内侧的点点红斑。面麻的阴茎已经疲软，后穴如一个荡妇的阴道般外翻出些许肠肉，随着空气的刺激收缩着。博人只用一手便扛起面麻酸涨的左腿，再次将肉具埋入这个温柔乡。他已在肠道内射精多次，肉壁上湿黏的一片充当润滑剂将他的阴茎送入肠壁的尽头。

博人在面麻眼中找不到聚焦点，他动腰狠狠反复戳刺着面麻的结肠，柔软的肠肉包裹着他不再排斥。面麻被操弄得痉挛，他垂下的阴茎马眼大张，一股股带着腥味的黄液沾湿了两人身下的床垫。博人皱起发疼的鼻子，他将柱身抽出只剩龟头抵在前列腺处，又伸手拿起手旁的瓶装水拧开瓶盖。博人拍打面麻的臀试图唤醒面麻的大脑，但却没有成效。他手拿过水瓶悬在面麻的脸上，随着他阴茎又一记的操干，水便淋在面麻脸上。

突然的溺水感使面麻猛地醒来，水重重打在他脸上，流入他的口鼻令他缺氧。面麻左右摇头尝试离开水源，更用手胡乱在空气中摆着。一瓶水就这样倒光，面麻甩甩湿透的发便愤怒地坐起身来要扇博人，不料被男人一把擒住颈脖压回垫上。

面麻如同漩涡博人的俎上之肉，任他宰割。

漩涡博人的眼中仍是虚无的一片，他轻声道：＂有点松。＂面麻听见后更是怒火中烧，他不顾胸腔内逐渐供应不上的氧气，大吼道：＂那怎么不去操你爸那个？＂

漩涡博人一时气红了眼，手上力道失控着，面麻抬起左手要去掰开博人的五指却纹丝不动。面麻站在瀕死的边缘，他的肠道因而收窄着吸附在博人的阴茎上。博人感受到甬道的紧致，又开始大开大合地操干起来。直到他听见面麻缺氧时的呜咽声，才略带慌乱地放开他的颈。面麻的胸膛在重获空气时猛烈起伏着，见博人操得入神，嘴里也不知念着什么。面麻猜测必然是他父亲的名字，面麻在暗地里嘲笑着漩涡博人的下贱。

面麻感受到又一股滚烫的精液涌入他的后穴。面麻用手抹了抹脸上的汗，抬头望着泛黄潮湿的天花，脑里是恋人的身影。面麻告诫自己和漩涡博人不过各取所需，钱财和性爱。

这场如浩劫般的性事一直到天边出现第一道光时才宣告结束。漩涡博人只是站起身着装，将钱放在桌上便离开了。面麻见漩涡博人的身影消失在遥远的东方后才去清理身体。面麻冲洗完毕后拿起那一叠钱点算，确定齐整了便将它收在背包里，他带上几件衣物和洗漱用具也踏出了门。面麻走到电话亭拨通了恋人的电话道：＂可以了，你去车站那等我。今天就走。再见。＂

他在漩涡博人眼中是一个代替品，面麻眼中的他又何尝不是呢？

火车的长鸣响起，太阳西沉于山中。月光照亮暗巷的路，尖头皮鞋的嗒嗒声再次光临这条街。

fin


End file.
